


My Home

by Untamed_thistle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Catra and Adora kiss lol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sad are you sad?, Kyle is always embarrassed, Maybe eventual smut down the road, Panic Attack, Shadow Weaver needs to GTFO, give our girls hugs, if Catradora isn’t cannon in season two I’m rebelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untamed_thistle/pseuds/Untamed_thistle
Summary: Catra has a panic attack in the bathroom. Adora tried to help.Excerpt: Adora looked Catra in the eyes. She slowly, cautiously, leaned her face closer to Catra’s. “Remember what we always say; it doesn’t matter what they do to us, the two of us look out of each other. And soon, we’ll be the ones calling the shots.”Catra leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. It was gentle, slow. Not rough and passionate, but intimate, so full of love and acceptance that neither could be more vulnerable if they had been bare naked and curled on the floor.





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling down. Mostly because of what I just wrote... I read it and thought, “wow...what a downer! What have I just written?” It’s okay, honestly this chapter was kind of drawn from personal experience. 
> 
> I wish everyone happiness, maybe I’ll write another happy chapter or two to this to balance it out. ;P 
> 
> Let me know what you want to see, I’m more than happy to incorporate. 
> 
> As always my lil cinnamon buns, Enjoy 😘

**_“Did you know that a shrimp’s brain is located in its head? It’s a fascinating build, all vital organs are being moved away from danger, housed behind a lean and muscular tail, and incarcerated inside an impenetrable exoskeleton. It’s one flaw is that in one shot, one hit to the head, all vital organs are damaged, and the shrimp’s fight is over…”_ **

 

Shadow Weaver slunk around Catra, her wispy smoke-like hair caressing Catra’s cheek. Catra felt sick, the unwarranted touch made her want to pull away and vomit. She wanted to escape— needed to escape, but she couldn’t move. Shadow Weaver’s sorcery held her where she was, rapping it’s red-hot fingers around her arms, constricting around her torso, weaving its way through her bloodstream, through every nerve ending, every weakened muscle fiber. 

 

Tears formed in Catra’s eyes, involuntary, shameful. Shadow Weaver didn’t miss a beat.

“ **_Weakness. You are weak. You, are a disgrace. The Horde would be better off without a sniveling weakling. I should have drowned you in a river the moment I found you as a babe.”_ **

 

Catra couldn’t stop the tears from running down her face. She was normally very good at containing her emotions, locking them away within some dark place, ignoring what she deemed to be weak. Shadow Weaver however, had hurt her in so many ways, for such a long drawn out hell, that every time she spoke, every time she breathed, Catra felt as though a hand was reaching into her most dark and guarded places, dragging with it every pent up emotion that housed itself within.

 

“ **_The shrimp is truly fascinating. You Catra, unlike a shrimp, have many vital organs, only protected by a feeble cage of bone. There are many ways to hurt you, many ways to cause you unbelievable agony—all of which you will experience because you will still be far, far from death. Physically at least.”_ **

 

Catra’s ribs crunched as Shadow Weaver’s web contracted, bringing a shriek of absolute agony to her lips, she couldn’t move. Shadow Weaver laughed, slamming her energy into Catra’s stomach. 

 

—————-

 

Catra didn’t remember how she had gotten back to the locker room, her vision turning black around the edges. She heard voices from within the room, pausing briefly to slam her hand against the wall, leaning her weight against it. Catra grimaced at the white hot pain in her torso, perfectly hidden from the world underneath her uniform. Catra took as deep a breath as she could, before slowly and badly feigning her normal composure. Catra walked into the locker room, barely registering as the other trainees turned their noses up at her as she passed.

 

“Haha yeah did you see the look on Kyle’s face when he— oh hey Catra!”

 

Adora was telling a story, Kyle stood in the corner blushing from embarrassment. Catra nodded at Adora, unable to speak. Adora furrowed her brow, concern lighting her eyes.

 

“Hey guys, don’t we have to go for lunch now?”

 

Adora looked at the other cadets. They all began to talk loudly and excitedly, 

 

“Come on Adora, lets go!”

 

Adora waved them off with a smile, “in a minute, I need a shower.”

 

The other cadets began to filter out of the room. Catra slowly stumbled to the bathroom. Adora waited until everyone was gone before she followed Catra into the bathroom. Adora noticed that Catra’s face was pale and sweaty, her eyes puffy and red. Catra sucked in a breath and collapsed onto the tile floor, wheezing. 

 

Adora ran to her side, unsure of what to do, her face contorted with shock and worry.

 

“Catra! What’s going on?! Breath!”

 

Catra sucked in air, unable to breath, like a fish out of water. Her lips chattered and she was uncontrollably shivering, tears rolling down her face accompanied by broken sobs.

 

“I...can’t….breathe…” she managed.

 

Adora looked around for something—anything that could help, she couldn’t find anything, she didn’t even know what she was looking for.

 

“Catra! Um...can I touch you? Is it okay if I touch you?”

 

Catra nodded, her chest convulsing. Adora placed a hand gently on Catra’s shoulder. Catra flinched away and cried out.

 

“Okay, Okay, no touching. It’s okay, you are okay. Catra, I want you to look in my eyes.”

 

Catra obeyed, hacking for air.

 

“Good, that’s really good. Now I need you to take a breath and hold it for three seconds. Yes that’s perfect, keep doing that.”

 

Catra’s breathing began to slow, her shivering slowly subsiding. When she could breathe normally again, Catra leaned her head back against the wall. She wouldn’t meet Adora’s eyes from embarrassment. 

 

“Catra… I think you just had a panic attack.”

 

Catra shrugged. “Whatever.” She gripped the ledge of the sink with white knuckles, heaving herself to her feet. 

 

Adora stayed kneeling on the ground for a moment before standing up. She watched as Catra turned on the sink, splashing water on her face. Catra barely tapped her stomach to the ledge before doubling over. Adora clenched her jaw.

 

“Catra, take your shirt off.”

 

Catra rolled her eyes, “definitely not the most romantic time Adora.”

 

It was obvious that she was using humor to deflect. Adora crossed her arms. Catra grinned shakily, “so what did I miss? You were telling a really great story about Kyle, I would like to hear the rest—”

 

“Shut up for a moment Catra. Take off your shirt!” Adora reached for the hem and forcefully lifted it an inch. She saw purple. 

 

“Shit Catra! Take it off now!”

 

Catra backed into the wall. “I’m fine back off!”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

They stood in silence. Adora softened. “Please…”

 

Catra looked at the ground. She slowly pulled the shirt over her head. Adora gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Catra’s stomach was decorated with bruises, ranging from yellow-green to the fresher purple. Her ribs were crisscrossed with fresh red lashes, blood spotting on a few.

 

Catra looked at the floor, crossing her hands in front of herself, trying to hide her shame. Adora spoke first, her tone soft and comforting.

 

“Did Shadow Weaver do this to you?” 

 

Catra shrugged. “Its fine, I deserved it, I was disobeying orders…”

 

Adora shook her head, “no this isn’t your fault… do you think that anything’s broken?”

 

Catra wiggled uncomfortably. “No.”

She looked at Adora. “She said I was a disappointment. She told me that she wished she had drowned me as a baby. Am I a disappointment?”

 

Adora moved in closer to Catra. “Can I touch you now?” 

 

Catra nodded, and didn’t flinch away this time as Adora wrapped her arms around her neck. Catra pressed her face into Adora’s neck.

 

“Catra, you’re anything but a disappointment. You are strong, you are smart. You are the bravest person I know, not to mention the most...drop dead gorgeous girl on the planet.”

 

Catra swallowed. “I-I’m not weak! This isn’t happening, everything’s fine okay?!”

 

Adora looked Catra in the eyes. She slowly, cautiously, leaned her face closer to Catra’s. “Remember what we always say; it doesn’t matter what they do to us, the two of us look out of each other. And soon, we’ll be the ones calling the shots.”

 

Catra leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. It was gentle, slow. Not rough and passionate, but intimate, so full of love and acceptance that neither could be more vulnerable if they had been bare naked and curled on the floor.

 

When the kiss broke, Adora helped Catra pull her shirt back on. Both girls were blushing. Adora tucked a stray hair awkwardly behind her ear.

 

“Why don’t you take a shower? I’ll go and see if I can find some ice…” 

 

Catra nodded in agreement, staring at Adora in wonder. How could one person make her feel so perfect, so loved, so special? Adora smiled, and quickly ducked out of the door, waving,

 

“be right back! Don’t go anywhere! I’m gonna take care of you.” She winked.

 

Catra rolled her eyes and rubbed her sore ribs. “Gosh you’re such a dork.” 

 

Catra stared at the now empty doorway, suddenly feeling a chill. She didn’t care about what Shadow Weaver had done and would continue to do, the fact that she had no control. She didn’t care about the bullying from the other cadets, the Horde was not her home. Her home was with a stubborn blonde girl, one who made her feel safe and accepted. A girl who was always there to patch her up, to kiss away her tears. A girl who was not afraid of Catra’s angry lashing out, a girl that was the only person Catra trusted enough to let her guard down with. 

 

Adora was Catra’s home. And then, a week later, the girls had grabbed a skiff from the warehouse, Adora had fallen in the woods, and now Catra was alone, Adora was never coming home, and she was left defenseless to Shadow Weaver’s elevated wrath. But she was still Catra’s home, and she was going to get her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, haha let me explain the SHRIMP thing... I was just randomly searching the inter-webs and discovered that shrimps have all of their organs in their upper body/ head region. It’s actually really cool, their brain literally just consists of compressed and centralized nerve bundles! Weird right?
> 
> Anyway sorry for nerding out on you guys. Lol fact of the day! Thanks for reading!


End file.
